Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire
Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire is the capital planet of the Nayakirni kaxir Kaxzirkirnix naya Yanasroai, and in turn the Kirxa. History Ancient When life first came to land around 1 billion years ago, the first land-based animals had an exoskeleton along with 6 limbs. They were small, yet well-protected. After hundreds of millions of years of evolution, Xenakoxan Keratykraklys emerged. This species is the ancestor of the Kirxa, and all other species related to the Kirxa. On the evolutionary path towards the Kirxa, they evolved wings, which were eventually devolved in favour of intelligence. During this time, the Kirxa developed irrational fears, and a pack mentality so extreme that isolated individuals would go insane and eventually kill themselves. Kirxan society first developed out of a need to stay together to both ensure survival and to stay sane. Collectives of Kirxa stuck together and eventually started settling down, making large buildings that were essentially a residence for the entire collective out of a somewhat disorganised, small tower of several levels of logs and other natural materials. These collectives eventually discovered fire, and bronze soon after, marking the beginning of the Kirxan bronze age. Conflicts between collectives picked up more, with metal weapons seeing frequent use. They also used bronze to reinforce their structures, which reduced the chance of structures collapsing on them. Some thousands of years later, a collective on Xaxirxankana discovered iron. The collective named itself Zoka. Zoka proceeded to use this advanced metal to conquer nearby collectives, assimilating them into the Hkijkhan. Their conquest went on for 300 years before a series of internal conflicts and assassinations doomed Zoka's fate. Zoka collapsed soon after, and the entirety of Xaxirxankana practically disregarded Zoka's technology, save for the powerless city of Zoka and Kirkixaxizoka. Kirkixaxizoka Era In 1489 KF, Kirkixaxizoka first utilised iron in a war against a neighbouring tribe. They decimated the opposing tribe, which made them realise their perfect opportunity for expansionism. For the next near century, they conquered large amounts of land, purging those who did not accept their rule. They also became highly innovative, and as a result became rather technologically superior to all nations on Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire at the time. In 1578 KF, Kori Kaxirxani Kaxzir reformed Kirkixaxizoka into the Kingdom of Horazyala. history in [[Xenoiazrillak'Drekjiona|Kirxankire]] Physical Aspects Topography Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire has a gravity of 1.218 G, and the average temperature ranges from 14-18 C. Xaxirxankana, Xaxirxankrinka and Xaxirxanzixixanirnaki are covered in grasslands and various types of forest from central Xaxirxankana, which has a desert. Yaresaya nayi Erasiyasireso has a desert towards the south, and is otherwise either temperate or sub-arctic. There is an island that is covered in acid named Hydrugazkan. Flora and Fauna The flora of Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire are either massive as the Kreok tree or comparatively small as the Korkanzakarr shrub. They also thermosynthesise, thanks to the warm air currents of Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. Fauna are similar, with the largest creatures being just larger than an african elephant and the smallest being smaller than mymaridae. Notable Locations * Hydrugazkan * Hirakjinguk * Rwerjan Category:Planets Category:Kirxankire